Lost In Alternate
by chikkychookuh
Summary: What if Naomi didn't die and really did help with the Kira case? What if L pulled himself into her world? NaomixL rated M for later chapters, if I write any...


_Beyond Birthday..._

Eyes wide with shock, stared at the screen, with her vision going all the blurrier.

_Dead?_

**2/1/04**

**I have discovered it has been the work of the new murderous vigilante, **_**Kira**_**. These mysterious heart attacks that have been occurring over the past few months have lead to nothing but criminals dying one by one, without this monster laying a finger on them. My fiancée and I had arrived in Japan, to visit my parents and receive their blessing for the engagement. But that is in the past. Considering Kira killed him. Like the rest of those victims, I have reason to believe that Kira is somebody who met Raye, and received his ID and face. For that one move, I considered my former fiancée to be an idiot, but I am ashamed at myself for thinking such a thing. However, it has been months after his death and I do not wish to sit around waiting for an opportunity; I'm going to seek it from my former boss, L, and hope to receive a chance.**

**Of course working with him before has equalled me to have some sort of "Personal Connection" to him. Though he has never shown his face before, I believe I have shared some sort of business intimacy with him.**

**Today, is the day for me to work with him again.**

**I hope.**

After Naomi wrote the diary entry, she was considering leaving quickly for the police station and reporting her information to the Task Force. Of course she was double thinking it as well, double thinking if Kira would be at the police station as well. But the double thinking theory was pushed out of her head, she wanted to tell herself that she was going to do this, but was also thinking that she should just leave it alone because she promised Raye that she wouldn't get involved anymore. But then again, he was gone. Dead, buried. She can't make anymore promises to him. As much as she loved him, she didn't want to. She never wanted to make too many promises to him, she was too... Independent and daring that way. Whenever she made a promise to him, she felt guilty, but the promises she made to L...

She shook the thought out of her head, calling herself stupid and grabbing her handbag and black leather motorcycle jacket. Later she arrived at the police HQ, catching sight of Aizawa standing at the counter. He looked up from the computer he was typing in and gave a familiar warm smile to Naomi.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Misora." _He did not just say that _a sigh escaped her lips as she returned an identical smile. Placing her handbag on the counter she leaned in on her toes, close to Aizawa's face as she whispered: "I have some information on the Kira Case. If you could give me the address of where he is residing so I can explain it to him that would be great." Aizawa gave a shocked expression before nodding his head and scribbling the address of the hotel _he_ was staying at.

"Be sure that nobody gets a hold of this information. Keep it completely safe."

Naomi gave a nod, and left the HQ. Smiling to herself, knowing that once she gets to this hotel, everything will be reported to the one person she knows that will keep it under wraps. L. A sudden fill of warmth took over her as she read the address. She came across a huge building which was where the address stated his residence.

_Thank god Aizawa wrote the room number as well_ she wandered down the hallways, entered the elevators and gone past doors with numbers on them. She finally arrived at the hotel room, the door being a wall to her.

She knocked once. Whispers and mutters. She knocked again. No reply. _Ok, maybe some verbal evidence will help, better put a show on as well_.

"This is the FBI; you're not in trouble I just need you to open this door so I can ask some questions. Please," called out Naomi. The muttering started again; the door must have been led, because she could barely hear anything but muffled talking.

"This is Naomi Misora; Aizawa gave me the location of your whereabouts. I have theories about the investigation of Kira. If you let me in I'll explain them to you." The door suddenly opened to a slit, an eye peeping through, and then it closed shut. _Why don't they trust me? Doesn't L trust me? _This caused a sharp pain to her stomach. She worked with L on many cases before and had received good comments from him for her work. The door then opened almost halfway, revealing Chief Yagami at the door. He had no smile, no sign of friendliness. He was in his business position but he didn't trust her. Not like L did in the last cases.

"May I see some credentials?" She obeyed his request and took out her driver's license. He had let out a huff and opened the door wider. "Come in quickly." Commanded Yagami as he moved out of the way so Naomi could enter the room, she side stepped inside, giving him a glare (to return the favour) and looked around her surroundings. The room was brightly lit with all the lamps on, with a few more men in the room next door. Chief Yagami insisted on showing her into the next room, and the minute she walked in, and caught sight of the man sitting rather peculiar in an armchair, her hand twitched for the gun resting in her motorcycle jacket.

"Ryuuzaki, what are you..." And it snapped at her like a whip. That strange man she met a long time ago, was L. THE L. Her former boss and the incredible detective she was so grateful that she worked with him before. This man... She couldn't believe it. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape. When she spoke her voice was hoarse and close to being completely silent.

"_L_?"

"Naomi, been a long time. Please sit down if you are able."


End file.
